A conventional cutting machine, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2009/0277315 A1, generally includes a worktable, a cutting unit, a rail located on one lateral side of the worktable, and a fence movable along the rail.
When cutting a workpiece, one side of the workpiece is placed in contacted with the fence and the workpiece is then moved along the fence toward the cutting unit for cutting. In order to cut a different sized workpiece, the fence is moved along the rail to adjust the distance between the fence and the cutting unit. By means of adjusting the position of the fence relative to the cutting unit, the cutting machine meets different cutting requirements for cutting different sized workpieces.
However, when cutting a large size workpiece, the fence may be unable to support the workpiece in position even it is adjusted to the outermost end of the rail. As it is the current market trend to develop compact and small size cutting machines, extending the size of the worktable in order to accommodate a larger rail, and thus larger sized workpieces, does not meet current market requirements. Therefore, there is a strong demand for a cutting machine, which allows adjustment of the working area to accommodate different cutting requirements.